


some like it hot

by SarcasticIrishCat



Series: adjectives & nouns [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Cuddling, F/M, Morning Sex, PWP, i wrote this one by accident?, just these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticIrishCat/pseuds/SarcasticIrishCat
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that there was a 95% chance that Sara Ryder would wake up horny.





	some like it hot

If Sara told anyone that Kandros was an aggressive cuddler she didn't think she'd be believed.

His arms always wrapped firmly around her waist when she slipped in to whoever's bed they happened to be in that night and he often refused to let go until the morning when their alarms woke them up, or when Sara woke him up with kisses - whichever happened first. Until then, he practically clung to her like a limpet.

She wasn't complaining at all of course (who didn't like being cuddled) since there was a good chance that the cuddling would lead to morning sex if they had enough time.

Much like right now.

Sara had rolled over sleepily about thirty minutes before their first alarm went off and draped her arm across his narrow waist, her fingers playing lightly across the soft skin there. He usually slept naked like this, much less concerned with modesty than a human would be. Although, Sara smirked, it just ended up making it easier for her to wake him up with her fingers trailing over his sensitive spots.

She started at his waist, letting the tips of her fingers brush over the delicate skin a few times just to hear the slight hitch in his breathing. She started to work upwards after a moment to scratch between the gaps in his carapace, moving up to his neck and reaching back to press her fingers just underneath his fringe.

Kandros groaned, his talons digging in slightly against her back. "Sara," he mumbled in a weak admonishment.

"Good morning," Sara whispered with a grin.

Kandros huffed out a laugh. "I'll say." He cracked an eye open and took in Sara smiling up at him, her pupils slightly dilated and a light flush settled high on her cheeks. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just taking advantage of the few quiet moments we have before we inevitably get called to our respective, terribly duties."

"You mean before Tann comes up with something trivial to keep us occupied and out of trouble?"

"Of course I mean Tann. The man is determined to ruin our sex life."

Kandros did laugh properly at that. "Is this one of those conspiracy theories you humans are always going on about?"

"This isn't a theory any more, it's science. I have proof."

"Uh-huh," he grinned. The hand at her back glided over to rest low on her stomach, rubbing back and forth across the skin that was peeking out under her vest top there. "Can't say I can really complain, especially if it means I have a beautiful woman wanting to use me for her pleasure in the mornings."

Sara sighed breathily when his hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts and a talon was suddenly gliding easily against her sex. "Fuck, Tiran."

"Tell me what you'd like this morning."

Sara bit her lip as her mind ran through various scenarios that got her blood pumping. "I want to ride you," she said finally, her words hitching as Kandros pressed a finger into her. Her hips rolled forward to take him deeper, smiling as Kandros groaned and he was suddenly pressing his mouth to hers. He kissed her deep and dirty while he worked his finger in and out of her and added a second finger when Sara started to whimper against him.

"Fuck fuck fuck okay, I need you in me now," Sara panted, pushing at his hand. Kandros took the hint and rolled over obediently on to his back while Sara climbed on top and straddled his waist. His hands went to her hips to help steady her but he ended up digging his talons in when she took his cock in her hand and pumped him firmly. "Spirits, Sara," he groaned, thrusting a little into the movement, "you're going to wreck me some day."

She smiled cheekily, "I really hope so." She held him in place as she tugged her panties to the side and slowly sunk on to him until she had taken him right down to the base. She shuddered happily and braced her hands on his carapace. "Yessss, fuck, you feel so good." She rocked her hips and hummed as the movement ground her clit against him. "Yeah, this is what I needed this morning."

"You didn't even bother getting undressed," Kandros teased, running a talon across the band of her underwear, watching her stomach jump with the motion. He wasn't complaining though and she knew what it did to him when she wore clothes that matched the colour of his colony markings.

“Didn’t want to waste any time,” she said. She started lifting her hips up a little more with each roll of her hips until she was riding him slow and steady, moaning softly every time she sank back down on him.

Kandros watched her for a minute, not moving except to rest his hands her thighs and scratching his talons against the quivering muscles there. Sara could keep this up forever – something that they had tested before when they had a free evening and Sara had rode him until he was a babbling mess and couldn’t remember his own name – but they were on a time limit this morning. He braced his feet on the bed and held on to her hips again as he started to meet her thrust for thrust.

“Oh!” Sara gasped. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her hand tilted back as he pounded into her with each thrust and Kandros couldn’t stop the growl that escaped him at the sight of her throat bared to him, longing to rise up and sink his teeth in to her, to mark her. “Tiran, please,” she groaned, bring her head forward again to look at him with dark eyes. “Fuck, I’m so close already.”

“Don’t hold back on my account,” he panted back, watching as she shuddered and started to move faster over him. Kandros matched her pace and tilted his hips slightly so that he was thrusting in at the right angle to hit her sweet spot.

Sure enough, on the next thrust Sara yelped and shuddered around him. “Oh gods, yes there!” She started to grind down against him harder, chasing the feeling as he pushed her higher and higher. Her hands left his carapace to tangle with talons gripping her waist. “A-ah, Tiran, yes, _yes_ \- !”

He dug his talons harder against her just as he thrust up again and watched face go slack as the pain-pleasure pushed her over the edge, her mouth falling open on a silent scream. Kandros took advantage of her distraction to flip them over, a hand slipping under one thigh to hold it up as he started to pound in to her with fervour. Sara’s walls quivered and clamped round him as her climax work it’s was through her system and she was starting to whimper again as he continued to slam into her. Her hands went above her to brace herself against the headboard as she tried to meet his movements with her own.

“Yeah,” she sighed when Kandros growled as he felt his own completion racing up on him. “Yeah, Tiran, come on, want you to come inside me, mark me up, please.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and he braced himself with an arm next to her head, his other hand slipping between their bodies to circle her clit. “O-oh, _shit_ ,” Sara cursed as her body twitched from the extra stimulation and then when taut when Kandros buried his face against her neck and bite gently at her skin. “Shit!” she shouted as she peaked a second time, and this time when her walls clamped down on him he stayed inside her, rutting deep a few times before his own climax overtook him and he trembled above her as he spilled into her cunt.

They were both panting as they came back down and Kandros groaned as he rolled on to his side. Sara made an unhappy noise when he pulled out but followed him, snuggling in close to his warmth again and tangling their limbs together.

“Morning sex is the best,” Sara mumbled happily. “I think it trumps the rough sex we had last week.”

Kandros grunted. “What about the angry sex?”

“Ooh, that is special. Maybe it’s a tie.”

“Between morning sex and angry sex?”

“Mm.”

“That seems fair.”

Sara grinned and tugged him down for a kiss, wanting to make the most of the three minutes left before the alarm went off.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated as always.
> 
> This was created when I challenged myself to write 500 words in 20 mins to help tackle writer's block on another story I'm working on, and then I wanted to finish it. For some reason my mind finds it a hell of a lot easier to write smut than actual plot. 
> 
> I tried not to edit it too much apart from fixing some spelling mistakes, so sorry if it is a little disjointed!


End file.
